


Hosuh's Journal

by WatercolourKing



Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan, OddJayAlter - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creepy, Danplan Horror Island, Journal/Diary, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Paranoia, graphic descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolourKing/pseuds/WatercolourKing
Summary: In the beginning of By the way, Can you survive Horror Island, the narrator (Dan) mentioned Hosuh had a journal. In the sequel video, towards the end, the journal was mentioned again. But this time, it specified it was used as a diary/logbook. This is what I think it contained.





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (and time writing something that's not for class), so any feedback/constructive criticism is very welcome. Regular criticism is too, I guess, it's just kinda mean and I can't really build off it... This is just for fun. I hope you have fun reading it.
> 
> *Please note I've got no idea how HTML formatting works, so this may be a bit hard to read

### Entry 1

It's early Monday morning, and I'm sitting in bed. As always, the first thing I do is write to you. You should feel special. A lot happened yesterday and I'm not sure how to process it... I guess I didn't do that in my sleep. You're supposed to process the events of the previous day in your sleep, right? Well, I'll take you through yesterday, and maybe you can help. You always listen to me. _Unlike anybody else_

It's too hot, and my blankets are scratchy. I can feel my hair sticking to my face. I wish you'd let me cut it. I'd cut all of it off... You wouldn't like that. You wouldn't like me getting new blankets either. You said it's important to keep these ones for mother, but I don't believe you. We haven't seen her since we moved out.

Daniel said we're going on a boat ride today. He said to be at the marina before noon and to have packed stuff for a few days on the sea. I'm not sure how to feel about it- you know I don't like boats. What if they try something and I need to get away? I'll have nowhere to go but the ocean and they can just pull me back on board. Well, Jo wouldn't do that. He'd be too scared of upsetting me. _Little bitch_

I didn't even tell you who we're going with (I'm taking you, of course. We'll never part)! It'll be me, Daniel, Jay, Stephen and Jo. Daniel's the one that bought the boat. He's a stupid rich kid with stupid rich parents. <strike>_I hate him_</strike>. I'm sorry. I don't really, I just... I don't know. Get overwhelmed. I guess that's the closest thing to it. I'm so jealous of how the others don't. Like Jay... He's always so calm. It's like nothing can disturb him, not like the ocean we'll be travelling on later. It's meant to rain. I hope it has a downstairs.

I have to go and pack now. I'm sorry that was so short. I'll spend more time with you tonight. Wow, I really hate Daniel's timing...


	2. Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the first Horror Island video

#### Entry 2

Jo's a childish, paranoid idiot. Dan had gathered everybody at the marina, and while we were walking to the boat, Jo asked if we should call our parents. Why would he do that? We're adults. All of us are in our mid-twenties. You wouldn't have been that stupid. I wish I could talk to you all the time... Remember how you said I should pack last night? Well, nobody else did. They're all completely dependant on me for the essentials. I'm sick of them.

I'm sick of them using me to fill their needs, I'm sick of their constant chatter, I'm sick of THEM! _We still need them. It's just for a little while longer. Be patient, and it will be just us soon enough. Be patient, little dove. _I'm sick of being patient. I'm sick of **you**, too.

_You don't mean that._

You're right. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?

_Yes, of course. We are nothing without each other. But you must be patient. We will be free when we get to the island. Follow my lead._

I can do that. I'll do anything for you. You've helped me so much... I'm so grateful. What would I do without you?

_I don’t know. I don’t know what I’d do without _you_. Please, go back to telling me how it went. You’re more interesting than you realize…_

Okay.

Dan wouldn’t tell us where the boat came from, so I was a bit hesitant getting on. Stephen seemed to share that opinion. He just didn’t say it. I wonder why?

He also said that Dan probably shouldn’t put him in a group when he has violent tendencies. I mean, according to law enforcement I have perverted tendencies… And we both know that’s total bullshit. He then proceeded to pull a sunhat out of nowhere and shove that at Jay’s face. I guess that’s the extent of his “violent tendencies”.

Jay said he didn’t mind hanging out with Stephen. I guess he wouldn’t... Stephen’s basically a mini-him, but a bit dumber and will do whatever he says without much complaint.

At least we get to get away from the city for a while. I know you don’t like the constant noises and the people. Dan said we have a place to stay there, too… Oh, I hope you know what you’re doing. If you don’t we’ll both die. The monster will kill me, and without me, you’ll cease to exist. I’m the only one that believes in you. You’ll just be a soggy paper book floating at the bottom of the ocean, without a consciousness.

And Dan’s paying for everything so HA

...And here comes the point where Jo asks about calling our parents. Jay didn’t seem to know what to think. _Understandable._ He ended up just looking at Jo and seeming to be feeling a bit exasperated. _Also understandable._

I’d quite like to introduce Jay to you. He might work well with us.

I’m not sure if you’d like him, though… He knows how to handle himself in a way I don’t, and he knows who he is. I’m aware I’m dependant on you in a way he’d never be because I discovered you when I was still figuring out who I am, and you helped in such a way I built myself around you. That was your intention, wasn’t it? Regardless, you wouldn’t get that chance to… accumulate power over him. He could use you, actually. That’s scary. You’re the most powerful being I know of… I don’t like that. I really don’t like that.

_What do you mean, love?_

I **MEAN** that I don’t like that he could use you. Your power keeps me safe, and if he can use your power, what happens?

As soon as we got in the boat, the others started being the idiots they are. Dan said they were “Having fun, Hosuh! Come join us!”. I didn’t want to, but they can’t know about you yet. I have to be the same as I was before I found you so they won’t suspect anything. You’re so, so important to me… I love you. With all of my heart.

Jay took Joe’s glasses and tried to jump off the boat with them… Maybe you wouldn’t actually like him. He’s very chaotic.

...

They’re coming. I’m so very sorry, but I need to go now. They can’t know about you yet. I’ll finish writing to you later.

I love you.

_I love you too. Take care._

I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so long! I lost motivation to write and then forgot about this story. This is continuing.

**Author's Note:**

> Links to their videos are here:  
P1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lettfKpghdc&t=249s  
P2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0izYh7LYLG8


End file.
